Beacon: The STRQ Chronicles
by Anything I Feel Like
Summary: Au: Four New Students arrive at Beacon but will they get along? Will they work as a team? or Will they fall apart piece by piece? or will they grow bonds stronger than before or ever make bonds that strong again?


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was pretty easy to see that Raven wasn't too happy, the scowl on her face prominent as she stalked towards the entrance of Beacon, the other students silently cowering away from the very angry looking 17 year old, the general anger that you could purely feel around her was in lack of a better word impressive.

As the black haired Faunus stormed through campus heading straight for Ozpins office. The man behind her was jogging in order to keep up, he was obviously not happy to get an unexpected workout.

Qrow called out to his sister, attempting to get her to slow down but as normal she just ignored him. "Raven!" He shouted, "Raven!" He tried once again only to have his call fall on deaf ears "Raven for fucks sake slow down!" This time getting only an agitated grunt in response he gave up and slowed to a stop, folding over taking deep breaths to attempt to ease the stitch in his side.

"You all right there buddy?" Qrow looked up spying some blond hair but the sun not letting him get a proper view of the man who asked the question, Qrow righted himself and took a good look at the man in front of him.

Obviously another student, too young to be a teacher. The teen next to Qrow had short scruffy hair, a tanned complexion and light blue eyes. Dressed in a brown shirt with a brown short vest over it, he had a single leather shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a red piece of cloth tied over his left arm. His lower half he wore simple brown pants and some brown trainers.

"Yeah, I'm good" Qrow breathing deeply then thought about how he looked right now. He wore a simple white button up shirt with the top buttons undone and flaring the collar and some simple black trousers and black dress shoes. Though one thing stood amongst everything was the large Gray coloured wings on his back heaving with his chest.

The two stood to the side of Beacon tower where Headmaster Ozpin's office lay also the destination of his very irritated sister, she will attempt to convince Ozpin to allow her to go back to their clan but he knew it was a lost cause. Their father was punishing them for disrespecting him and being as he put it 'little shits' for far too long so he sent them here to become Hunter and Huntress even though they knew enough and had the skill to graduate immediately, it was the discipline he was teaching them, so he had to wait for his sister to finally deal with the fact they were stuck here.

Leaving his impromptu thoughts, he outstretched his hand towards the stranger. "Hi the names Qrow" he smiled to ease the tenstion and the man then smiled back and shook Qrows hand "Hi, I'm Taiyang".

"So what was all that about?" Taiyang asked inquiring about the angry black haired Faunus storming through the campus.

"That was my sister she's not too happy to be here, she's off to see Ozpin" Qrow elaborated.

"Well, we still got a while before we have to go see the speech Ozpin is giving in the auditorium, so want to go get some food I hear the cafeteria is open" at this Qrow perked up.

"Food, Hell Yeah!" He spoke aloud before Taiyang started to show him the way, all the while laughing at Qrows reaction.

* * *

Raven forcefully opened the doors to Beacon tower and immediately started storming towards the elevator that lead to Ozpins office, waiting for the doors open Raven took a sec to do a quick once over she was currently wearing her regular attire which consists of a red and black armour top and black skirt with thigh high boots and red gauntlets her long black hair flowing down her back slipping through the gap where her pure black wings were separated. Her wings were precious to her they reminded her of home and what she was, she won't ever hide them.

The elevator doors in front of her open making an irritating dinging sound, Raven quickly filled the elevator intent on forcing Ozpin to let her go back to her clan.

The elevator ride was slow, agonisingly slow, as the lift made its way to the top of Beacon tower, to make matters worse the lift started to spew out some nonsense music by this band Raven was severely not enjoying this the music only increasing her rage.

Whilst seriously contemplating whether or not to smash the small speaker in the corner of the elevator, the doors opened to give Raven a view of Ozpin currently sat at his desk deep in conversation with a woman Raven recognised as Glynda Goodwitch one of the teaching assistants at Beacon was currently sat in one of the two chairs that faced his large semi circle type desk. Apparently Ozpin was too busy to notice the elevator opening or Raven that was until she started to storm forward all of her fury about to be released at least that was the idea until he held up his hand directly at her and simply said.

"One moment please"

* * *

Summer Rose a perky 17 year old girl from Patch sat on the public airship waiting for the moment she's been dreaming of, the start of becoming a huntress.

For years Summer had sat upon her mother or fathers lap and listened intently to the stories of her parents youth as hunter and huntress, the adventure, the action and the romance for her childhood she was determined to become a protector of Remnant, a guardian of the weak and a slayer of Grimm.

Her parents were proud that their daughter was following in their footsteps but once the time came they were emotional and worried, very worried in Summers opinion, her father almost tried to carry her back to the house but her mother convinced him otherwise as much as Summer knew she didn't want to.

Summer reminiscing was interrupted as a blonde haired lady started to speak through the T.V mounted on the wall of the airship explaining how Beacon was where they would train and learn to become hunters and huntresses and all the stuff that Summer already knew but that didn't stop her from being excited and happy that she was finally here.

Finally, where she would learn her how to achieve the goal she had set herself.

* * *

 **I don't know if this any good so do me a favour and leave a review thanks and I'll see you next time Friends.**


End file.
